


Good Tony

by Bucky3000



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Tony Stark, Tonys a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky3000/pseuds/Bucky3000
Summary: There’s so little plot in this but I just wanted to write a barely there dom/sub Steve/Tony story where Tony is a good boy for Steve. All fluff.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	Good Tony

Steve had a procedure for when Tony became too over-stressed with work, be it Stark Industries or Avengers business, and it was something that Tony had strongly resisted at first but had since grown to crave every so often. And Steve was more than happy to assist.

Sometimes he just couldn’t get his mind to turn off, and hours on end in the workshop filled with caffeine and no food would begin to affect him. Tonight, Steve decided, he had to put an end to Tony’s latest 72-hour work binge. 

“Tony,” Steve softly called out as he entered the workshop. Tony’s head whipped to the side to look at Steve, having not heard him enter. 

“Hey, Cap,” Tony answered shortly, already looking back to the mass of metal parts in front of him. 

“Time to come with me, sweetheart.” Tony stiffened for a moment, the need warring with wanting to finish his work. Steve saw the hesitation. “Give me the rest of today and tonight and you can finish your work tomorrow.” Tony put down the tools he was holding and swiveled his stool to face his boyfriend. Steve smiled, stepping forward into the space between Tony’s knees. “Hi,” he said as he kissed Tony’s forehead. 

“Hi,” Tony whispered, closing his eyes to the sensation. Steve pulled him close by wrapping his arms around his back and hugging tightly. 

“You’re going to eat a good meal,” Steve told him slowly. “You’re going to relax with me and you’re going to do what I say. Okay?” Tony nodded against Steve’s chest. “Good boy,” Steve whispered into Tony’s hair and the other man shivered. Steve pet Tony’s hair for a few minutes allowing the other man to fully give in to his sub mindset. When he felt the pressure of Tony melting further into him he figured he could bring him upstairs. “Can you sit up for me, sweetheart?”

Tony struggled slightly but managed to sit up straight and make eye contact. “Steve?” Tony reached out and placed his hand on Steve’s forearm, wanting to keep contact. 

“I’m here, baby. Not going anywhere. Let’s go upstairs together, okay?” Steve helped him up and they went to their floor. Steve guided Tony to the kitchen and sat him on one of the stools at the kitchen island. “I’m going to make us some tea we can have while I finish up making dinner for us.” He filled the teapot with water and put it on a burner. “I need you to cut these up for the salad. Can you do that?” He held out two bell peppers. 

“Yes,” Tony nodded. He took the peppers from Steve and slid the cutting board closer to himself. Steve handed him a knife.

“Careful,” he told Tony as he turned to get 2 mugs from the cupboard. Tony set to work meticulously cutting the peppers, needing to do well to please Steve. Steve poured the tea once it had steeped and set one in front of Tony, who had just finished with the peppers. He looked up, pushing the board forward a bit for approval.

“Is this okay?”

“Perfect, Tony,” Steve smiled and Tony beamed at the praise. Steve took the peppers and put them in the salad bowl he had prepared before. “Drink your tea,” he ordered kindly as he sat next to him. Tony took a small sip but winced at the temperature. Steve chuckled. “Maybe when it cools a bit.” He took his own mug and blew on it carefully. “I made us lasagna,” Steve added. “It’ll be done soon.”

“Sounds good,” Tony replied quietly. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Steve said sincerely.

They ate their dinner in comfortable silence and after Steve led them to the sofa. “We’re going to watch some TV and relax,” Steve told him as he turned the TV on. “Sit next to me.” Steve sat and Tony followed, snuggling up to Steve as soon as he lifted his arm to allow space for Tony to crawl into. Steve smiled. “Can you pull the blanket over us?” He asked, giving Tony short, easy commands to follow. Tony reached and pulled a throw blanket off the back of the sofa and spread it over his and Steve’s laps. “Good, thank you.” Steve brought the arm he had around Tony up so that he could wind his fingers through the soft curls on the back of his head. Tony moaned at the feeling, putting his head down further to allow Steve more access. “That’s it,” Steve praised. “Just relax.” 

“Can I,” Tony started but didn’t bother finishing his sentence. He tilted his body so he could place his head in Steve’s lap, bringing his feet up onto the cushion behind him. 

“Of course,” Steve answered anyway, fixing the blanket so it covering just Tony now. “Tired, sweetheart?” Tony shook his head against Steve’s thighs. 

“Just wanna be closer to you,” he mumbled. 

Steve leaned forward and kissed the side of Tony’s head that wasn’t in his lap. “Sweet boy,” Steve murmured. “My good boy, huh?”

“Wanna be good,” Tony replied hesitantly. 

“You are,” Steve insisted immediately. “Never doubt that, Tony.” Tony shrugged his shoulder that wasn’t smushed into the sofa. 

“I’m not doing anything,” he replied, sounding so insecure that Steve wanted to shake some sense into him so maybe he’d believe him once and for all. 

“You are. This is exactly what I wanted tonight. I wanted you to eat a decent meal and get some rest. I just want you to take care of yourself, and when you can’t I just want you to let me help.” Steve turned Tony’s head to look up at him with a gentle hand on his chin. “You’re being such a good boy.” Tony’s breath caught and he closed his eyes against the emotion. “Hey, you don’t have to hide from me,” Steve said softly. Tony opened his eyes and met Steve’s clear blue ones.

“I love you,” Tony whispered urgently. “So much.” Steve smiled.

“I know, baby. I love you, too.” Steve pet his hair and Tony buried his face in Steve’s lap, pulling the blanket up more around his shoulders so all Steve could see was his brown hair sticking out. After a few minutes he felt Tony fully relax and start snoring softly. Steve smiled and turned his attention to the TV to let Tony finish his nap.

After about twenty minutes Tony started to stir and finally rolled onto his back and looked up to Steve. 

“Good morning,” Steve said in all seriousness. Tony squinted at him, alarmed, until Steve broke into a grin and laughed. “I’m kidding, it’s only been twenty minutes.” Tony huffed, folding his arms over his chest, but Steve knew he wasn’t really mad and even if he had been the effect was lost since he was in his lap cocooned in a blanket with his hair a mess. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Tony admitted reluctantly. He pushed the blanket off and sat up so he was sitting next to Steve instead but he made sure their shoulders were still touching. “It was nice, thank you.”

Steve smiled and nodded. “And thank you for cooperating. I know you’re going to want to rush back to your workshop in the morning so we should head to bed early. But, it’s still too early even for that so what would you say to a movie and hot cocoa?” 

“Sounds good, but only if I can make the cocoa,” Tony said as he stood up. “None of that out of the packet nonsense.”

“Hey,” Steve called after him. “Some things are way more convenient nowadays and I like that.” He shrugged even though Tony wasn’t in the room. “I’m picking the movie then.”

Tony came back into Steve’s line of sight to protest. “Nope. You had your turn to make choices with docile me, but now I am fully and completely in my everyday Tony Stark headspace and I want us to continue through the list of all the classic movies you missed while you were frozen. We were up to ‘Mrs. Doubtfire.’” 

“I don’t even know what that is,” Steve replied, shaking his head.

“Which is a crime,” Tony stressed, “and exactly why we are going to watch it.” Tony left the room to work on the cocoa and Steve smiled to himself, content.


End file.
